Missus
by rhapsodybree
Summary: A humorous oneshot of an incident when Kensi Blye and G Callen are undercover.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and just borrowed the characters for a little while.

* * *

'Mr Timmins,' said Kensi as she stepped up to her partner's side.

'Mrs Timmins,' responded Callen, reaching out his hand.

Under their assumed names, Kensi and Callen made their way into the cafe holding hands. Selecting the table in the furthest corner from the entrance – ideal for spying on the cafe's patrons without their knowledge – they took their seats.

Dispatching the waiter swiftly with their order, Kensi looked past Callen. Giving off the impression of a loved up couple, she reached her hand upward and clasped Callen's cheek. Pushing him a little to the left she patted his cheek before retreating. 'Hold that position if you can diddykums,' she simpered in an exaggerated manner.

'Only for you blossom,' was his equally dramatic response. She caught the raised eyebrow and inclined her head slightly in response. She'd found their mark easily. Blonde haired AJ Denyer held a coffee in one hand, eyes intent on the paper before him across the other side of the room.

Their own drinks arrived when she spotted a dark haired man making a bee-line for AJ, but before she can get a good look her view is blocked by another tall dark haired man. She didn't recognise the man, but it was clear from the way he greeted Callen that he knew her partner.

'G-mesiter!' came the booming call.

'Sportacus!' responded Callen, getting out of his chair to hug the new arrival. When they parted, she stood up.

'My wife Kelly,' said Callen as means of an introduction, throwing out his arm. 'Seamus and I were together for about four months in a foster home before I bailed out.'

Gaining insight into the intensely private Callen, Kensi shook the hand of the tall man as he exclaimed. 'You're married?! I thought you'd never marry?'

Callen wrapped his arm around Kensi's shoulder. 'What can I say? It's the love of a good woman!'

A hundred metres away, Sam Hanna snorted as he heard the comment over his headphones. 'If there wasn't a risk that this guy knowing Callen could blow the operation, that would actually be funny.'

Keeping his eyes on the video footage streaming live Dom's waiter nametag, he gestured to the technician in the van with him. 'Get me a tracker.'

'Why?' asked the young officer. 'You reckon this guy is suss?'

'I trust no one,' responded Sam as he reached for his phone. 'His arrival is far too convenient.' He raised his finger for silence as he placed the phone to his ear.

Hearing her phone ringing, Kensi excused herself from the animated conversation between the two men before her. Taking the phone call outside, she answered with a 'Kelly speaking'.

Returning to the table minutes later, she noticed that Seamus had taken her seat. She made sure to smile as she slid her hand along Callen's neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 'Aunty Hanna says hello.' Unseen by all, her other hand slipped into Callen's jean pocket.

Seamus took this as a sign to leave and stood up. 'Great seeing you again G, and lovely meeting you Kelly.' She shook his hand and stood back as Callen and Seamus shared a hug.

Taking her seat once again, she raised her own eyebrow in Callen's direction. He nodded his head before he nonchalantly surveyed the room.

By the end of the day, they had gathered the information that they needed. Callen held two beers in his hand as he made a bee-line for the door that would give him access to the front steps of their temporary accommodation and headquarters.

His phone rang before he got there. Flipping it open, he waited for the other person to speak. Sam dispensed with pleasantries and got straight to the point. 'It's the love of a good woman?!' he teased.

Callen rolled his eyes. 'I challenge you to come up with something better in the heat of the moment! And if you don't have anything productive to say, I am now going to hang up and we will see you tomorrow.'

'Later man.'

Pushing open the door, he spotted Kensi sitting on the steps. She smiled her thanks as he offered her a bottle. Taking a sip, she held the neck of the bottle with ease, arms propped up on her knees as Callen took a seat beside her, leaning back long against the steps.

Comfortable silence reigned before Kensi posed a question, her eyes maintaining their stare straight ahead. 'Never going to get married eh?' she probed. 'Ever think you'll change your mind?'

'For the right woman, sure,' he shrugged. Her eyes turned to his at the short answer and their gaze held for a second longer before she turned away.

There was a heavy silence before Callen interrupted it. 'You make a good missus.'

Kensi snorted in response. 'Not like there was a lot of options.'

'True dat,' he confirmed with a nod.

Smirking, Kensi turned on him. 'Although, there was always Hetty.'

'Hetty?!' exclaimed Callen incredulously.

'Might be a slight height difference,' said Kensi in a very considerate tone.

'Height?' scoffed Callen. 'How about we try age!'

Both laughed and took a sip of their beers. A thought entering her mind, Kensi almost spat out her drink as she raised her bottle in Callen's direction. 'I bet Dom would look pretty in a dress.'

'Dom?' laughed Callen, pushing against Kensi's thigh. 'You have officially lost it.'

The sun set on the image of two laughing agents.


End file.
